


Winter Wonderland

by ihappentobeonfire



Series: In My Arms (JJP Stories) [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short Story, child!youngjae, everyone is soft, im so soft for jjp, jj parents, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihappentobeonfire/pseuds/ihappentobeonfire
Summary: In the middle of a chilly winter, two lovers find comfort in one another. One is trying to make a life-changing decision, and the other is his reason for wanting to do so. Both know only that they find peace in the other’s arms when they need it most.





	Winter Wonderland

“Wake up! Beom, for god’s sake!” Jinyoung whined persistently, attempting to move his arm so he could shake the older’s shoulder. Before he had the opportunity, however, Jaebeom opened his eyes at long last, looking groggy and disoriented.

“What is it? Is something wrong?” The elder asked, the early morning husk to his voice warming Jinyoung’s cheeks, who squirmed a bit impatiently.

“You’re crushing me” he narrowed his eyes at Jaebeom, who raised his eyebrows and seemingly noticed that he, in fact, was crushing the smaller. He had his arms wound around Jinyoung’s torso, which had worked perfectly in the beginning of the night. His best guess would be that he moved and ended up lying on Jinyoung’s chest, using his shoulder as a pillow. Admittedly, it wasn’t the most comfortable situation for either party. He rolled onto his back with a quick apology, and Jinyoung exhaled deeply, feigning injury as he pressed the heel of his hand to his chest and let out a fake whine. 

“Now I’m cold” he pouted, tugging on Jaebeom’s shirt and propping himself up on his elbow to look down at the elder, who was attempting to recapture his sleep. When he discovered that would not be resting anymore until the other man was satisfied, he opened his eyes once again. Jinyoung’s eyes were half closed, and Jaebeom could tell he was about to slip off of the hand holding his head up, so he forced himself into a sitting position and looped his arms under Jinyoung’s, dragging the younger into his chest and lying back down, his shoulders pressed to the mattress below him. With a familiar, comforting weight on his torso and Jinyoung’s hair occasionally feathering across the skin near his collarbone, he managed to slip away once more. 

-

This time, Jaebeom was the first to awaken. He hadn’t moved much, but Jinyoung was in a completely different spot, too deliberate to have been a random roll. Which meant, at some point in the night after their first interruption, Jinyoung had awoken again and been considerate enough to give Jaebeom his much needed rest. He smiled slightly at the thought, and surveyed where Jinyoung now lay. He was still partially on top of Jaebeom, opposed to having used the older as a makeshift mattress before. Only about half of his body was lying on him, the other half on top of the elder’s arm, which was numb (not that he minded.) One leg was carelessly thrown over Jaebeom’s, and Jinyoung’s loose fist was over Jaebeom’s heart. His head was ducked slightly down towards the university logo on his own chest- an old shirt of Jaebeom’s that completely swamped the younger, which meant foregoing sleeping shorts and just sticking to boxers instead. 

Jaebeom reached over with his free hand and brushed Jinyoung’s silky raven hair out of his face, running his knuckle gently along his lover’s chin and earning a subconscious hum. He spent a few moments taking in Jinyoung’s perfection- the natural cat-like shape to his eyes, even in sleep, his plush lips, his smooth, porcelain skin. The natural softness to his features was welcoming, and his matching personality only drew you in further. Jaebeom knew, of course, that despite all of this Jinyoung was capable of getting irritated rather quickly, but that never even fazed him as he fell head over heels for the younger man now pressed against his side. 

Jinyoung’s eyes opened slowly, attempting to take in the dim surroundings, illuminated only by the small slits of light filtering through the blinds. (god, his eyes. Jaebeom swore he could get lost in their inky blackness for days. They may seem ordinary to anyone else, holding no color distinction, but when Jinyoung really let himself go, it was magical. Jaebeom could count the stars glittering in the dark orbs on the select days that he could only see them. Even though they seemed bland, emotionless, even, it wasn’t the color that portrayed his every feeling. When he smiled, they got a bit smaller, but their shine was enough to rival the full moon. When he was upset, they would crease in the inner corners, but they were never too stern. No matter how many times Jaebeom saw Jinyoung get angry or annoyed, he never saw any intention to hurt in those beautiful, enchanting eyes. He only saw the desire to help, to make sure whatever had made him angry or upset was handled in the most painless way. He admired everything about them. As well as everything about Jinyoung.) The younger shifted slightly, allowing Jaebeom to get his arm out from under him, and then rolled to the other side of of the bed, grumbling the whole time.

“Jinyoungie, what’s wrong?” Jaebeom asked softly, placing a tentative hand on the other man’s waist and shifting closer so his chest nearly bumped against the younger’s back. Jinyoung pressed himself back into Jaebeom’s comforting warmth, seeming to choose that over a verbal statement. Jaebeom smiled lovingly and traced Jinyoung’s side with his fingertips, letting them linger in certain spots he had memorized long ago. Jaebeom’s heart fluttered when Jinyoung twisted himself around so he was chest-to-chest with the older and wound his arms around Jaebeom’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. It was slow, sloppy as all morning kisses were, and perfect. Jinyoung pulled back slightly and let his head rest on the pillow, drawing a soft laugh from Jaebeom. The older fell silent and narrowed his eyes at the wall, lost in his own thoughts. He thought about the drawer of his nightstand, and about the small black velvet box tucked into the back corner that he had purchased weeks ago.

“What do you say we go for a walk?” Jaebeom suggested, his smile growing gradually. Jinyoung nodded and clambered out of bed, tugging down his sleep shirt (again, Jaebeom’s shirt) and searching for an appropriate outfit in his neatly organized closet. Jaebeom followed suit, feeling like a high schooler admitting his crush all over again. 

-=+=-

Jinyoung exhaled, watching his breath leave his lips in the cold air. He shoved his hands in his pockets, the tingling skin begging for warmth. Winter was his favorite season, admittedly the cold could be a bit unpleasant, but it just made everything look so much more beautiful. White snow covering the branches and the ground, the thin layer on the sidewalk that hadn’t been cleared yet that made a crunching noise underfoot. Everyone was all bundled up, dashing to and fro to avoid the biting air. When you took it slow, really absorbed your surroundings, it was something out of a dream. He shook a few snowflakes out of his hair and smiled, looking over at Jaebeom. The older didn’t seem bothered enough to clear the frozen crystals from himself, so the white flakes clung to his eyelashes and dusted his hair, making him fit with the light snow and the pure white backdrop. Jinyoung flushed, which was effortlessly disguised by the rosy tinge to his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears, and turned away. He felt a tug on his sleeve, and let his hand slip from his pocket so Jaebeom could interlace their fingers. He squeezed Jinyoung’s hand, who squeezed gently in return as they approached Jinyoung’s favorite spot in the park. It was a small stone bridge spanning a tiny dip in the land. Both knew that it wasn’t very functional, and that the only time that dip ever held water was in a brutal rainstorm, but they loved it. It was close to the center of the park, where people often congregated. Jaebeom released Jinyoung’s hand and slid it into his own pocket, fiddling with the box beneath his fingertips. He doubted he’d have the guts to do anything without a proper plan, but he brought it just in case the opportunity presented itself. Jinyoung bounced on his toes, trying to pull himself up onto the wall. His palm slipped and he hissed, clutching it to his chest instinctively. Jaebeom put his hands on Jinyoung’s waist and lifted him onto the wall, gently drawing his hand away from his chest and pressing a kiss to his palm. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, but a small smile graced his lips. Jaebeom managed to push himself up on the wall beside the smaller, who scooched closer and tucked himself against Jaebeom’s side, pulling the older’s arm over his own shoulders and humming contentedly. Jaebeom’s heart fluttered once again, and he turned away to make sure Jinyoung didn’t see the red coloring his cheeks. 

“Beom? Do you think we could stop at the grocery on the way home? I need to get some stuff for the house” Jinyoung asked, kicking his feet a bit. Jaebeom made a noise of affirmation, and Jinyoung bumped their knees together with a small laugh. 

This domestic love- seeing each other when they woke up in the morning and when they went to bed, eating together, fixing collars before work and goodbye kisses, going to the grocery together and early morning walks where all they could see was the trees, the snow, and each other- was all that he needed. All that he wanted. If he could just work up the courage… he could have it forever. He took a deep breath and disentangled himself from Jinyoung, jumping down and crossing to the other side of the bridge. He leaned his elbows on the rough stone, the cloth of his jacket protecting them from scraping against the jagged edges. He exhaled shakily, squeezing his eyes closed. 

“Beom? Baby, what’s wrong?” Jinyoung asked from the other side of the bridge, still seated on the ledge in the drifting snow. 

“Nothing, I swear. Just thinking for a minute.”

“Oh, okay.” 

Jaebeom kept his eyes closed, not willing to look out on the white expanse of the city park. Ever since he was a kid, he never liked being tied down. To a person, to a place, to anything. He was free-willed, not very conventional. He could blame his reluctance on that same unconventional tendency. But he couldn’t doubt that he wanted to be tied to one person this time. The difference now was that he wasn't being tied down, unable to move, he was instead with someone else for his explorations throughout life. He could count on that person to let him be himself, to allow him to roam when the need arose, to know when was too much. He could surrender his life, his very being to that person, with not a doubt that it would only make things better. That person could be Jinyoung. He could spend the rest of his days, hours, seconds with Jinyoung by his side. He couldn’t think of a better fate. 

He planted his heel and turned around, taking a few steps towards the middle of the bridge. He dusted the snow away from the pattern carved into the stone, and looked up as another pair of shoes entered his field of vision. He met Jinyoung’s concerned gaze and moistened his lips, swallowing and exhaling. He reached both hands out, which Jinyoung took hesitantly, confusion flashing across his face. Jaebeom looked to his left and right, seeing quite a few people lingering around. Good, not a big crowd. 

“Jinyoungie. Park Jinyoung. My angel.”

“Jaebeom? What are you- oh my god, are you breaking up with me?” Jinyoung’s lips parted, and he jerked his hands back. Jaebeom flinched.

“What? No, no no no, Jinyoung of course not. Why would I ever break up with you?”

He didn’t give Jinyoung the opportunity to respond. 

“These past three years with you, they’ve been the best of my life. When you asked me to move in with you 6 months ago I was overjoyed at the concept of seeing you every morning and every night, of learning what you liked and disliked when we have to clean the apartment. What colors you thought matched the walls. Every little thing about you intrigues me, makes me want to know more. This might be sloppy, it might be awkward, it might be, in every aspect of the word, imperfect, but that’s exactly what I want it to be. What I want us to be. Even though I know you see yourself as anything but, all I can find in you is beauty. Your flaws, your quirks, your ability to give endless love to things that certainly don’t deserve it. Your ability to show me what the concept of heaven should feel like. I love you so much, Jinyoung.” He paused, and his hand drifted to his coat pocket.

“I have a question to ask you.”

A few people were paying attention now, to the two boys on the bridge in the snow. To the way one of them shifted nervously on his feet, one hand in his pocket and the other working itself into and out of a fist. To the way the other was absolutely glowing, the warmest smile on his face despite the cold weather. 

Jaebeom hesitantly reached out for Jinyoung’s hand, who gladly placed it in Jaebeom’s with a comforting squeeze. The older took another breath and closed his fingers around the box, confident in his decision. He pulled it out and sank down to one knee, releasing Jinyoung’s hand and fumbling with the box for a moment before opening it.

“Park Jinyoung, will you marry me?”

-=+=-

Jaebeom reluctantly opened his eyes as small hands pressed into the side of his chest, and instinctively reached over to assure his husband was still beside him. He was not. He looked over at the source of the hands and smiled, reaching up and pulling his son down onto the mattress next to him, switching their positions and tickling his sides. The 7 year old wheezed and laughed, trying to push his father off and ultimately failing.

“Babe, that’s enough” Jinyoung’s soft yet firm voice came from the doorway, and he begrudgingly released the young child, who ran to the protection of his other father’s side, wrapping his small arms around Jinyoung’s waist, who placed a reassuring hand between the child’s shoulder blades. 

“Youngjae-ah, do you want to go get ready for your sleepover?” Jinyoung crouched down and brushed Youngjae’s hair out of his face. The young boy nodded happily and bounced off to his room, leaving Jinyoung and Jaebeom alone in their own. The younger crossed the room to where Jaebeom was seated on the edge of their bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Jaebeom pulled Jinyoung down into his lap, earning a startled cry, and then a laugh. Jinyoung rested his forehead on Jaebeom’s shoulder, and the older ran his hands up Jinyoung’s back gently, his soothing touch instantly dissipating any stress that had gathered in the younger’s mind.

“When do you go back to school?” Jaebeom asked quietly, and Jinyoung let out a soft groan, even if the both of them knew he loved teaching.

“Next Wednesday” He responded half-heartedly, shifting and letting Jaebeom brush his hair with his fingers. The older tipped his chin up, his lips softly pressing against Jinyoung’s in a loving gesture. 

“Mom! Dad!” Youngjae called, launching himself onto the bed and disturbing the comfortable peace. Jinyoung smiled at his title, not at all minding it, and pulled Youngjae onto his own lap, talking to the small boy with nothing but affection in his soft gaze. Jaebeom squeezed Jinyoung’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around both of them, leaning backwards against the mattress and trapping both against his chest. Youngjae laughed and squirmed around, trying to escape the strong hold. Jinyoung relaxed and let himself be taken captive.

“NoooOOO! MoMMY DON’T GIVE UP! FIGHT HIM!” Youngjae screamed, kicking his socked feet around in a vain attempt to get free. Jinyoung played dead, and Jaebeom let him slide onto the mattress and focused on Youngjae. The young boy ‘escaped’ and scrambled over to Jinyoung, sitting on his chest and repeatedly poking his face. Jinyoung’s eyes opened slightly.

“You saved him!” Jaebeom congratulated, and Youngjae threw his arms around Jingyoung’s neck, pressing himself closer to his father’s side. Jinyoung laughed and returned the hug, knowing this was exactly where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello this is an extremely fluffy jjp story because why not. I love jjp with all of my heart they’re my beautiful boys. Child Youngjae also warms my heart. Thanks so much for reading! Any response is always much appreciated!!


End file.
